Jezebel's Sacrifice
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: A Dumbledore story told through different eyes. A young girl willing gives it all for her mother. Will she live through it? If she does what are the consequences? ADMM
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story I wrote a while back and decided to post. Hope you al like it. It may not be one of my betters but...well I like it._

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Jezebel's Sacrifice**_

_**Chapter 1: Seriously**  
_

"Like seriously!?" was the exclamation that was agreed upon by the entirety of the room's inhabitants.

"This is not something we would joke about," Severus Snape snapped at the young eight year old with auburn curls in pigtails and curious hazel eyes.

The young child whimpered at the professor and tears formed in her eyes.

"I request you refrain from speaking in that tone to my sister again," snapped an angry man of 35 with short auburn hair and blue eyes. He picked up the girl and wondered over to another part of the room.

"Bloody Dumbledores," Severus mumbled going to sit by Flitwick and Remus.

"Now, now Brandon, Severus just calm down," came the stern voice of a 29 year old woman with her straight ebony hair in a tight bun and her green eyes glaring.

"I'll calm down when _he_ stops insulting us," Brandon snapped while rubbing circles on his sister's back. Severus continued to quietly mumble to himself.

"All right everyone just relax. Now we're all on edge right now and this new predicament doesn't help any. But the plain fact is there is little we can do but encourage them and be supportive. So when he does come out everyone put on a happy face…he's going to need it," said a man of fifty-one with slicked back auburn hair and kind hazel eyes.

All the others nodded their heads in agreement but one. This one stayed in the dark corner she always preferred. But they saw her emerald cat eyes shining in the light that flickered from her elder sister's candle light not to far off.

* * *

_Meet the Dumbledore children. As of now there are fourteen of them; the oldest being fifty-one years old and the youngest being four. For those that want to know: Daniel is 51, Matilda is 45, Benjamin 42(deceased), Brandon is 35, Rebecca 34(deceased), Catherine is 29, Jonathan is 25, Haley is 21, Jezebel is 18, Winston is 13, Marshall is 9, Erica and Eric are 8, and Joselynn is 4._

_For fifty-one years now Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore have been married. And as you may have guessed the eldest; Daniel Marcus, was born the same year they married. Actually they married seven months before he was born; Minerva had conceived at Albus' 60__th__ birthday party when she was 18. Nice story eh?_

_Well the real story is what's going on right now. As of now they, and the ones that have their own family, have all been called in by long time family friends Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch, and Filius Flitwick. Remarkably Severus Snape, Tonks, and Remus as well. Even Molly and Arthur Weasley and their children, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger have also been called._

_Why one may ask? Well the answer is sad and happy. Let's watch……_

_

* * *

  
_

"I can't believe Minerva is pregnant again," Molly sighed fixing everyone some more tea.

"Pregnant and …." Remus had to stop there. Because no one really wanted to admit it; but the fact was that this baby could very well kill her.

"Can't you though?" asked a young woman of 21 with ebony shoulder length curls held back with a headband and hazel eyes. The girl was sitting in an armchair with a glass of whisky; her stocking feet hanging over the arm of the chair.

"The simple facts are our mother and father our animals in the bed. She's also highly fertile…why else would there be so many of us…hey Johnny!" she exclaimed throwing the pillow back at him.

"TMI Haley," growled a tall and lank man with auburn hair and green eyes as he placed the pillow back behind his head.

"It's not like they all don't know it," she snapped.

"You still shouldn't say things like that. You obviously have spent too much time with your Aunt Rolanda," Poppy said eyeing her friend.

The flying instructor merely smirked and raised her glass in salute to her young protégé.

"Can we please just not talk about it?" sighed a woman of 45 with auburn curls pulled in a matronly bun and soft blue eyes.

"I know! Let's talk about who gets us in the event he has an emotional breakdown," chirped a boy of nine with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"Shut up Marshall. She's going to be fine," came a voice from the dark corner.

"Merlin it talks!" Ron Weasley exclaimed and was promptly silenced by a whop to the head from his sister and Hermione. The truth was only the Dumbledore kids knew who was in the corner.

"The rules say father has us and father will take us," said a thirteen year old with blue eyes and auburn hair. He was sitting by Brandon reading the Hogwarts school rule book.

"Rules, rules. I hate rules," Haley sighed finishing off her whiskey.

"We all are painfully aware of this," Daniel smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and set down her glass.

"Mother will be fine as will father," came the cold voice from the dark. And in a flash a dark shadow was gone and out the door into the cold February rain leaving the old Dumbledore house and the inhabitants behind. Some of them were staring stupidly at the door left swinging in the shadow's wake.

* * *

_And end scene! Okay people so now you have a bit of what the Dumbledore kids are like. Who was the shadow? Well let's go to the next scene!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just so you know the breaks in the story are not me. More will be reveal at the end!_

Parentheses is English. My French translations I got off of google translation. If they aren't right ignore it.

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

**  
**_

_**Chapter 2: Jezebel Dumbledore**  
_

"That was an actual person sitting there?" Ron asked flabbergasted. All anyone had seen since they had arrived were the cat eyes. Some had assumed it to be a large cat or something similar.

"Of course it was," Brandon snapped angrily. He stood up and placed the young girl in his chair and walked to the screen door. Outside he could see the slim and fragile looking figure shivering in the rain while she stood on the edge of the cliff looking out at the shore.

He sighed and put a hand to the door. It seemed the whole room grew even more melancholy than before as all the Dumbledore children looked at Brandon. But it was Daniel who finally spoke. His voice was thick with emotion.

"I know you guys have only known about us for about three years now so I'll level with you. The child you all assumed was an animal in the corner is Jezebel Natasha Dumbledore. She graduated with you Ginny," he explained.

"With me!? But I don't remember her," Ginny exclaimed.

"Neither do we," Harry added and Hermione and Ron agreed.

"We do," Fred and George said.

The others looked to them shocked especially since both had no joke at all. The twins looked very sober and serious as they looked up at everyone.

"We meet Jezebel one time…she actually had us first believing something was up between the headmaster and deputy."

* * *

**Flashback…..**

In detention again; Fred and George Weasley were sitting at opposite desks in McGonagall's classroom writing lines on not enticing Peeves to drop juice all over Snape. They had just finish and were at the door to leave when the door flung open and a young second year Ravenclaw ran in.

The young girl blew right past the two and ran straight up to the Professor's desk.

It was clear the child was very distraught as she took all the teacher's attention on her.

"Mère ... Oh ... it's terrible. Deux Slytherins a Calixta ... ... ... .... et ne donnera pas son retour à moins que je ne ... .. leurs devoirs pendant un mois. Juste parce que je suis bon dans votre classe, ils ont volé sa mère ......... s'il vous plaît aidez-moi!!" the child frantically cried with tears pouring down her eyes.** (**Oh mother…… it's awful. Two Slytherins…… took Calixta……. and won't give her back unless I do….. their homework for a month. Just because I'm good in your class they stole her.........mother please help me!**)**

The twins watched in wonder as Minerva gently wiped away the child's tears and handed her a ginger newt saying, "Calme-toi mon chéri. Bien sûr, je l'amour. Venez nous allons montrer les serpents de leurs places."** (**Calm down darling. Of course I will love. Come let's go and show the snakes their places.**)**

"Thank you," The child smiled and chewed on the cookie as she took the Professor's hand and they left the two bewildered twins behind.

**End Flashback……….**

**

* * *

  
**

"We found out later that Calixta was a doll. We'd thought it was a pet," Fred said looking at Daniel.

"A doll can mean a lot to someone as fragile as Jezebel. She doesn't like people to know it so you must never repeat this," Catherine said ignoring the look Brandon was giving her. Everyone looked to Catherine expectantly.

"Of all of us Jezebel's birth was the easiest for mother and the hardest," she said.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked confused.

"It means that mother had her in less than an hour. It also means she was breach and her lungs were under developed," Haley sighed, "We almost lost the little Goth but she's turned out to be just as stubborn as mother even though her health is not the best. She still has lung problems from time to time and gets sick pretty easily."

"But the girl wants to be like the rest of us so bad she damn near kills herself every few months just to do the same things we do," Brandon growled still watching his sister outside.

Daniel smiled and stood up going to the fireplace and taking a photo off the mantle. It was of a young five year-old clinging tightly to a woman's leg and holding onto a porcelain doll with ivory skin, ebony hair in a tight bun, green eyes, square glasses, and black robes.

"She's not a happy person because of her condition. So possibly the happiest we've ever seen her was when grandma gave her the doll. It reminded us all of mom so much. The doll seemed to help her; maybe it's magic or just the thought her mother was with her when she held it. But with that doll Jezebel has been as normal as the rest of us and hasn't had a major problem with her lungs since she got that doll when she was 5. I've never seen her go anywhere after that without it close by. Until today," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He means she went outside without it," Brandon said going to the corner and pulling out the doll.

"Which means if any of us go out there we're libel to get our heads blown off," Haley said eyeing the doll warily.

"I don't understand why the doll is so important," Ron said bluntly. "A part from it seeming the thing that kept her healthy it's because the last time we were all called together was because Minerva's mother was dying," replied Albus' tired voice as he came out of the room. The younger children ran up to him and Brandon and Daniel gave him hugs as well.

"Jezebel was very close to Minerva and her mother. Min was the only one that was able to help her through it," he continued.

"Which is why none of you remember seeing her at school," Matilda added standing, "Ever since Grandma Athena died Jezebel keeps to dark places and stays away from anyone but family. She's very dark and brooding about all the pain and everything. Even more with loosing Benji and Becca in the last war."

The room grew even quieter at the revelation.

* * *

_Yes little Jezebel is a depressed and sometimes sickly creature. She hides in the dark. She's really a gothic; emo, type person. The thought of Minerva being pregnant and close to death has hit her as much if not more than anyone knows. But she's not going to take it without a fight._

_

* * *

  
_

Albus walked outside with his raincoat on tightly. He held another in his hands.

"You know how your mother hates it when you stand out in the rain without a coat," he said holding the coat out to her.

The child stepped into his arms and put the coat on wrapping her arms around his middle. He held her close as her tears soaked through his jacket and shirt.

"It's not fair! She deserves more…you both have earned to live here without people asking advice all the time," Jezebel cried her voice slightly muffled by his beard.

"Shush now love. Nothing is going to happen. Your mother is strong. She can pull through this," He said sounding surer than he felt.

"Really?" she sniffed looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes Jez. She will," he smiled softly and gently wiped away her tears.

"Okay father," she sniffed and nodded.

"Good now let's get inside for some lemon drops and hot chocolate It's freezing out here!" Albus laughed leading her back to the homey house.

"All right but I want ginger newts," she mock glared.

"Fair enough," he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Idea is Hatched**  
_

_And so the months go on. Minerva is put on strict bed rest as she gets weaker and weaker the longer the new child is in her. She refuses to abort the child and has a raging fit when ever someone mentions it. Meaning most of the children and friends stay out of the bedroom when visiting._

_Jezebel has yet to see her mother since the day she found out about the child. From the way the younger ones tell her about how sickly their mother looks she is afraid too. She does not want to remember her that weak so she stays locked in the library and her room._

_The others do what they can coming and going every day to help out their father as much as possible. It's not easy taking care of a bed ridden nine month pregnant wife and six children on your own; although one of the six children is never seen so she doesn't cause to much trouble. Even so though each one has tried talking to Jezebel through whatever door she is behind but the doors never open. It seems nothing will get her out._

_

* * *

  
_

"So what's the count now dad?" Catherine asked setting down her five year old daughter.

"Mommy can I see Granny Min?" the child asked.

"Yes you may Janet but be quiet," Catherine said. The little blonde haired blue eyed girl nodded and ran straight into the master bedroom with the drawing she was holding.

"Eight months, fifteen days, nine hours, and thirty-two minutes," Albus sighed taking his daughter's and granddaughter's coats and hanging them in the hall closet.

"Has she said anything since the weekend?" Catherine asked following her father into the kitchen where he had been fixing a stew for everyone.

"She says she's had some grand epiphany on blood oaths and charms and is doing research," Albus said throwing some carrots and parsley into the stew bubbling on the stove.

"Blood Oaths? What on earth could she be doing?" Catherine asked sitting at the little bar where Eric and Erica were anxiously waiting for the stew to be finished.

"I haven't the foggiest. But….I think what ever it is must be very important to her," he replied dipping the two young ones a bowl of the stew.

"Especially since she has yet to talk to mom," Catherine finished. Albus sighed and nodded.

* * *

Up in the library Jezebel feverishly wrote equations and words on the paper before her till finally she dropped the quill and sighed. A small smile began tugging at her lips as a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" she called tiredly.

"Josie as papa would say," came a small but shrill voice. Jezebel laughed and pushed back in her father's chair.

"Come on in Joselynn," she sighed waving a hand at the locked door and it opened of its own accord.

There stood the youngest of the Dumbledores. A little girl with straight shoulder length ebony hair in tight pigtails and piercing hazel eyes behind horn rimmed glasses. She was dressed in yellow footed pajamas with a white teddy bear in her hands. Jezebel held her arms out to the child and she ran to her elder sister crawling into her lap and laying her head against her chest.

"How come I no see you no more?" the little girl asked sucking on her thumb lightly.

"I've been busy in here…." Jezebel coughed horribly.

"I've been trying to think of a way to help mummy," she added rubbing soothing circles on the toddler's back.

"Did you find it?" Joselynn asked looking up at her sister. She was used to the coughing fits Jezebel had.

"I think I may have," she smiled a true smile.

"You should smile more. You look pretty like mummy," Joselynn smiled.

"I may just do that Josie," Jezebel laughed and coughed again.

After her sister had calmed her cough; Joselynn lay against her sister's chest wrapped in her warm embrace as she thought on her family. Of all her older siblings none treated her the way Jezebel did.

Jezebel had helped her learn a lot of things and was always willing to listen to whatever problem she had; even though Jezebel was usually having trouble breathing.

"Will you come to supper? Daddy made stew…and it is Halloween. We always watch a movie before bed on Halloween," Joselynn pleaded with childlike innocence.

"Okay, Okay baby. You go save me a spot and I'll come as soon as I get on my pajamas and talk to mother," Jezebel said kissing her sister's head.

The child nodded and ran out to tell the others.

* * *

_So what is this epiphany? Blood oaths and Charms are really nothing to toy with. But thankfully Jezebel would not be doing what she is if she wasn't totally convinced it was best for everyone. She truly believes Minerva's death would mean the end of this family…and she may be right. But is ending hers a fair trade? Will she end hers to save her mother's?_

_

* * *

  
_

A soft knock was heard against the master bedroom door as Minerva sat eating the stew her husband had made her.

"Come in Albus I knew you wouldn't watch the movie with them," Minerva laughed lightly.

"I'm not Albus," replied the voice as the door opened to reveal Minerva's eighteen year old. Her hair was wet and down to her lower back, black square framed glasses were on her nose, and she wore black flannel pajamas with a blue camisole underneath and was holding the doll.

"I certainly hope not," Minerva smiled warmly pushing herself up more. She looked very happy to see her child but anyone could see she was paler and more tired than normal.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by. But you know how I get when you're sick I get all nerdy and stay in the library," Jezebel sighed entering the room. She crossed over and kneeled by Minerva's side of the bed.

"I know dear. And I hate being in this predicament …but I'll always do whatever it takes to bring a child of mine into this world," Minerva said eyeing her daughter.

"I know. Sometimes that bothers me…but I understand," she said stopping her mother's arguing, "But since it is Halloween will you braid my hair like always?"

Minerva smiled and nodded as Jezebel turned so Minerva could reach her head better.

* * *

_So Jezebel returned to the land of the living and joined in the family's quiet Halloween night…well okay it didn't stay quiet for long._

_

* * *

  
_

Albus, Catherine, Janet, Jezebel, Winston, Marshall, Erica, Eric, and Joselynn were all spread out in the living room watching the Nightmare Before Christmas when they heard the bell ring. The bell that signaled when Minerva needed something. Catherine volunteered to get up and tend to her.

She returned minutes later looking both elated and ashen.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked quickly standing. His eyes and voice were full of concern. Jezebel stood too looking a little worried.

"Mother's in labor!" Catherine exclaimed.

This little statement sent everyone into a controlled flurry. Though the labor had never been this dangerous before everything else was routine. Albus went in to give what ever comfort to his beloved wife he could. Catherine went to floo or call the family in, and Jezebel put all the children to bed and made sure their mother's screams would not be able to wake them.

"You'll help mommy right?" Joselynn asked as her sister laid her in the small bed.

"I am baby. I'm going to get my things and do it right now," Jezebel smiled and kissed the girl's head, "And remember I'll always love you." She whispered walking out and shutting the door. The child nodded and rolled over going to sleep.

Jezebel quickly went downstairs to the library and gathered her notes before rushing into her parents room.

"Jezebel what is it?" Albus asked rubbing his wife's back as she went through another contraction.

"I…I…."

She stopped and looked at her parents with tear filled eyes.

"What is it baby? What's wrong?" Minerva asked as the contraction subsided and she tiredly leaned into her husband.

Jezebel wiped a tear from her eye and walked up into the light; her cat eyes seemed to glow. "I can not stand idly by and watch you deteriorate. I've been looking through the family records and I think I've found something. Prenant la douleur." **(**Taking the Pain**)**

"Jezebel Natasha Dumbledore you will not do that to yourself," Minerva snapped.

"What? What does she want to do?" Albus asked cursing the fact he never bothered to learn French when his wife and children were half and a quarter French.

"She wants to take my pain….to take the danger of giving birth without doing it. It could kill her Albus. The last time anyone in our family did it she died and her sister lived more healthy and vibrant than ever. I can't let her do that," Minerva panted as another contraction hit.

But no one listened and the protests were drowned out as Minerva screamed in pain and Albus tried desperately to ease her pain. Poppy quickly ran in with Rolanda and Catherine.

The scream made the tears fall harder and Jezebel bolted from the house and outside.

Inside the family cringed at every scream as they sat in the living room waiting for news. No one was aware of outside.

The rain and wind started up fast and hard. It increased as each new contraction took more life from Minerva's body. Albus and the others all cried and sobbed knowing Minerva really would die after this baby was born.

But outside a spell was being chanted. Jezebel sat in the middle of the front yard in a star she'd drawn with white paint. As she chanted she sliced deep cuts in her hands and sprinkled the blood all around her. Her voice echoed outside and as she shouted her mother's name a lightning bolt struck her and she fell face forward in the mud. Blood was leaking from her ears, nose, and mouth.

* * *

_Okay so there I stop. The spell she used was an old family one she found. Basically what she did was sacrifice herself to infuse her mother with a stronger life force. No one in the family that ever did it lived which is why Minerva didn't want her to do it. But come on…do you really think I'll kill her? Didn't think so……_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: She Sacrificed at what Price**  
_

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" was the scream that reverberated inside the house canceling out any chance of anyone hearing Jezebel outside.

Then all was completely silent.

The lightening, rain, thunder, and wind completely silenced and the occupants held their breath and waited. Waited for news of their new brother or sister; waited for news their mother was dead.

It felt like hours before the door opened but it was really only minutes. It was now morning on November the 1st and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the room holding a small green bundle in his arms. Tears poured from his eyes; though for happiness or sorrow none of the children were sure. All eleven children quietly surrounded their father to see the newest addition. The grandchildren and in-laws stayed back.

Albus slowly pulled back the blanket to uncover a baby with the beginnings of black curls, delicate skin and features, and one blue eye and one green eye. The baby stared up at all of them and took them in with curious eyes.

"So what is it?" Eric finally asked his father.

"A little girl," Albus said softly, "Harriet Jane Dumbledore."

"Harriet Jane?" Haley asked quirking an eyebrow, "How in Merlin did you two get that name?"

"Obviously it's from their favorite students…just like most of us were," Catherine laughed taking her new sister in her arms.

"Good point," Matilda nodded cooing over the baby with her sister.

"What about mom?" Brandon asked looking at his father.

This simple question made everyone look up scared and anxious as they prepared for the worst. Then a voice called from within the master bedroom.

"I'm just fine children. Now come in here and so I can see you all together."

The younger children quickly got away from their elder siblings and ran into the room. The older ones slowly followed till all that was left in the room were Albus, Daniel, and Brandon.

"You mean…."

"She's fine. I can't believe it either but she is. In fact she looks better than ever," Albus answered elated.

They now knew the tears were definitely happiness.

"But it doesn't make since. Poppy said there was really no way," Daniel said scratching his head.

"Yeah I don't get it either," Brandon frowned.

"None of us do. But the point is we still have your mother. Have any of you seen Jezebel? She'll be ecstatic to find this out" Albus asked looking around the room.

"She's probably outside," Brandon replied.

"Didn't we just see lightening strike outside?" Daniel asked.

The three men grew very pale as they all rushed outside where they found the star and Jezebel.

"Oh god. Minerva said she'd done it…but I thought surely…my poor baby," Albus gasped falling to his knees and picking up the small and lifeless form of his child.

"Dad what are you talking about. What has she done?" Daniel asked putting a hand to his father's shoulder.

"She's sacrificed herself to save your mother," he cried.

"No she didn't. I refuse to believe she'd do that," Brandon snapped. He took his beloved sister from their father and went inside the house.

Daniel helped his father up and into the house for them to give the news to the others.

Brandon took Jezebel upstairs to her room and shut the door behind him.

"You're not the only one that is willing to sacrifice for the family," he said softly brushing back a curl from her face.

"I promised Benji I'd protect you and I'm not going back on it," he said and started to work.

* * *

_So here's the deal. Before Benjamin died he had Brandon swear he'd take after watching Jezebel. Both boys had taken the girl under their wing when ever she'd attempt something they were doing. They really did play the sweet protective brothers to her more than any of the other girls._

_

* * *

  
_

Two days passed since everyone found out they had not lost their mother but possibly lost their sister. The house was now more crowded than ever before with all the siblings and their families waiting to see what would happen.

There was:

Daniel with his two children; Jacob (19) and Kenneth (22). His wife had died a few years ago from cancer.

Matilda had her husband, Douglas, and their three children. Millicent (21), Lucy (19), and Marcus (17).

Brandon's wife, Sabrina, and their eight year old daughter, Fern.

Catherine and her husband, Brett, had their children. Zachary (10), Brian (8), Janet (5), and Nancy (2).

Jonathan and his wife Brandi.

Minerva and Albus with Haley, Winston, Marshall, Erica, Eric, Joselynn, and now little Harriet.

* * *

Brandon had yet to come out from Jezebel's room and no one was really sure what he was doing; but they felt sure if anyone could fix her it was him.

So everyone was camped out in the living room not wanting to be alone. All the adults even took days off of work so they could stay around the clock. Everyone had decided they'd rather wait together for news.

And as the clock struck midnight they knew they would get no news today and went to bed.

* * *

_So maybe a bad cliffy but hey you know…so we wait and wait to see what's up. In case you wanted to know about the sleeping arrangements…_

_Picture this: A lovely large cottage on a cliff in Cornwall. Upstairs are five bedrooms and a bathroom. Down stairs is the kitchen adjacent is the living room. Down the hall are two bedrooms and a bathroom and library. The master bedroom is connected to the living room. _

_Now that you have that here are the sleeping arrangements. Minerva and Albus are currently sharing their room with their newborn, Joselynn, Nancy, and Janet. _

_Erica is sharing her room with Haley, Fern, Millicent and Lucy._

_ Eric is sharing his room with Marshall, Winston, Brian and Zachary._

_ Kenneth, Marcus, and Jacob are sharing a room. _

_Catherine and her husband have a room, Jonathan and his wife have a room, Matilda and her husband have a room, and Sabrina has her own room since Brandon is keeping watch over his sister. _

_Daniel is sleeping on the couch._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Christmas Miracle of Sorts**  
_

So the days pass and November ends and gives way to December. Brandon has allowed only Daniel and Poppy to come into the room. Each time they come back down their answers are the same.

"She's no better or worse."

"The coma is holding."

Now it is the 23rd. The day before Christmas Eve and Matilda and Haley were attempting to get everyone into the spirit.

"Come on dad help us with the lights. You know if she wakes up she'll hate that the house isn't all festive," Haley begged her father while holding up the twinkling lights.

Albus had to admit she was right. It would be better to join in with the hope Jezebel would wake up.

"All right," he sighed and smiled taking the lights.

"Great!" she smiled and went to get more things from the attic.

The men and children turned on the wireless and sang along (rather badly) as they fixed up the tree and living room.

* * *

In the kitchen Minerva and the women were making candies and baking cookies.

"Say Minerva, why is it that Jezebel loves Christmas time so much," Brandi asked frosting the gingerbread house.

"Partly because it's the only time of the year I ever play and sing for everyone," Minerva admitted with a slight blush.

"But mostly it's because she says it's the one time of the year Slytherins and Gryffindors can meet on neutral ground. She basically likes the fact that green, red, silver, and gold are the colors of Christmas," Matilda added.

"I thought her favorite color was black," Brandi said.

"Not at all. Her room is decorated in those four colors," Catherine replied sitting by her new sister-in-law.

Brandi had only been married to Jonathan a year and didn't really know a lot about her new family yet.

"She wears black to blend in with shadows and things because she doesn't like to be noticed. I think that's why she wants to be a theater manager. She can be the person behind the scenes that helps the actors get all the glory," Lucy added, "Aunt Jez is not a normal Dumbledore."

"Which of us is?" Catherine asked laughing. The others joined in.

* * *

"You really should wake up," Brandon sighed holding his sister's limp hand, "Christmas is just two days away you know. Little Harriet is a month old and as always it is you that is to welcome the young lass."

"Funny how something a toddler started could turn into a tradition we all expect," Daniel replied entering the room with his sister's potion and I.V.

"I wonder if she'll ever wake up Daniel," Brandon sighed dejectedly as he and Daniel worked on the medicine and checking her vitals. Both men were healers at St. Mungo's. Brandon in general diseases, Daniel in curse induced diseases although both do surgery as well.

"The sad fact is how ever much like mother we say she is…she isn't," Daniel sighed, "her heart and lungs are just not very strong, and getting hit by the lightening as paralyzed her permanently from the waist down."

"But then again she has like a 5% chance," Brandon added standing, "what she did has only ever been done by sisters in our family. Never has a daughter done it for her mother…and on top of that she was a virgin Daniel."

"So she's alive. It doesn't mean she'll wake up," Daniel sighed.

"I know…but I have to hope," Brandon sighed. He sat back down and retook his vigil of his beloved sister.

Christmas Eve came and went with no change at all. Everyone went to bed sad. A day that should have been held with anticipation of the coming morning was just sorrow filled and melancholy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was late Christmas Eve and the moon light was streaming in the open window of Jezebel's room. Never a fan of the light she waved a hand and the drapes shut as she slept peacefully.

* * *

_Ha! Bet you thought her waking was going to big some profound thing. Well……_

* * *

Brandon woke up the next morning with a very stiff neck like always. Rubbing it vigorously he looked toward his sister's bed and jumped up. She was gone!

"Jez!? Jezebel!?" He screamed looking all in the room. He rushed out the same time other members of the family did.

"What? Is she awake?" Jonathan asked.

"What's happened?" Kenneth asked.

"I can't find her. Sh-She's not in her room!" Brandon said running a hand through his hair.

"Brandon you said yourself she can't walk. How can she just disappear," Catherine asked puzzled.

"I don't know but she's gone all the same," Brandon said running down the stairs. The others followed and they all barged into Albus and Minerva's room.

The professors jerked awake at the noise and blinked at their children, in-laws, and grandchildren.

"What is it?" Albus asked putting on his glasses.

"Uncle Brandon lost Aunt Jezebel," Lucy exclaimed.

"I didn't loose her," Brandon snapped, "I just….. can't find her."

"What!?" Albus and Minerva exclaimed hopping out of bed. Minerva was putting on her glasses and robe when she noticed …

"Albus who has Nancy, Harriet, and Joselynn?" Minerva asked looking at the empty cot and crib.

"Uh…Haley?"

"Nope I'm here dad," Haley piped up from behind Daniel.

Everyone looked at each other shocked till they heard…

"Wow these is great Aunt Jezzie. Yous good cook, just like Ganny," little Nancy's voice rang from the kitchen.

A herd of Dumbledores; Minerva and Brandon and Albus at the helm, ran towards the kitchen and all slammed into each other at the sight they saw.

Nancy, Joselynn, and Janet were seated in booster seats on the bar stools at the counter eating chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. The baby was in a little bouncy seat watching the girls as she kicked her feet happily. At the stove was none other than Jezebel Natasha Dumbledore. True she was in a wheel chair; but this did not seem to bother her and she tended to what she was cooking.

The two little girls were happily chatting till Joselynn noticed the others at the door.

"Mommy! Mommy Jez is okay!" Joselynn exclaimed jumping out of her chair and rushing to Minerva.

Brandon went past them to the wheelchair and tapped his sister's shoulder.

"I know, I know two cherries with the whipped cream and an orange slice with bacon on the side," Jezebel said crisply as she rolled around with the plates in her lap.

"Here Brandon Bear," she smiled.

Brandon took the plates and put them to the side as he pulled Jezebel to the floor and hugged her close.

"Oh thank Merlin," He whispered in her ear kissing her hair.

"Thank you and Danny is more like it," she giggled as all the others came and joined in the hug.

* * *

_And that's all folks. Jezebel lived and so did Minerva. Nothing more to be said. Good Night!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Natasha's Last Thoughts**  
_

_Okay you guys and gals got me. Here's an epilogue._

_

* * *

  
_

**Here it is; summer again and we're all together for a family picnic by the shore. We have about four and in some cases five generations of Dumbledores here today. I happen to be one of the fourth set.**

**Hello and welcome all! I have been the one telling this story so far; what's my name you may ask? **

**Well it's Natasha Minerva Dumbledore of course! Hello again; yes I am named after my favorite Aunt and favorite grandmother.**

**I am currently sitting here on the shore by dear Aunt Jezebel watching all my cousins and siblings playing in the water. My grandparents and Uncles are with them too. My parents are fighting over the grill and my Aunts are busy cooing over the newest edition to the family.**

**

* * *

  
**

"What have you been writing for so long Nattie?" Jezebel asked. She was lying on a blanket across from the girl; her wheel chair a few feet away.

"The story about how Aunt Harriet was born," replied the nine year old with blonde curls in two plaits and green eyes.

"That is one of the more interesting ones," Jezebel laughed as two girls ran up to them.

The eldest was eleven with one green eye and one blue, black shoulder length curls, and her mother's looks. The youngest was about seven with straight ebony hair and blue eyes; she two had her mother's features.

"Sissy, sissy we have to talk to you," the elder gasped. Both children were dripping wet.

"What is it darlings?" Jezebel asked looking up at them. Natasha did as well.

"Sissy, Johnny said you're too chicken to play chicken with us in the ocean. It's not true right?" the youngest replied.

"It is most certainly not true at all," Jezebel snapped looking over to her brother annoyed.

"So you'll play!" the youngest said jumping up and down.

"Yes Nicolette she will," Brandon said coming up behind them.

"Seems I have no choice but to massacre them all …with you're help of course," Jezebel smirked as Brandon lifted her up.

"Oh of course," Brandon smirked as they headed to the water.

* * *

**Yes life has turned out all right.**

** Thanks to Aunt Jezzie; grandma is frisky and sprightlier than ever. She even had another baby after Aunt Harriet! Aunt Jezebel and grandpa insisted she be named Nicolette Katherine after Great Grandma Athena Nicolette and Granny Min.**

**Aunt Jezebel went off to school not long after Aunt Harriet was born. She went to school in Germany and lived with Daddy and us till she finished. She had decided to forget being a stage manager/ director and came home with a teaching certificate. **

**Now all us kids floo to the cottage in Cornwall every weekday for schooling. Aunt Jezzie is a great teacher too; we're all learning loads and having fun. She keeps us all from 7 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon and I mean all of us. I'm not sure how she keeps up with all of us…but I guess it doesn't matter.**

**Aunt Jezzie keeps us till we start Hogwarts and then we're under the eyes of Grandpa and Grandma. Aunt Harriet will start this year.**

**Uncle Daniel and Daddy are the head healers at St. Mungo's, Aunt Matilda is a leading researcher at the ministry on the Sands of Time, Aunt Catherine is a translator for the Brazilian division of the Ministry, Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Haley are the beaters for London Lions (They've won the World Cup 3 years now), Uncle Winston has just finished auror training, and Aunt Erica and Uncle Eric are currently on summer vacation but will go back to the University soon.**

**Aunt Joselynn is a prefect to Gryffindor also. All the cousins are leaving great lives as well.**

**Oh! And Grandma and Grandpa are still the Headmaster and Deputy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Weasley teach.**

**Yep we've over come obstacles and now are officially living the best life ever. I love it here! And it's all thanks to Aunt Jezzie. Without her we'd have lost not only Minerva and Albus Dumbledore….but a big chunk of the wizarding world as many people would have never recovered from having lost the pillars of love and light.**

**And that's the honest truth. **

**So says me; Natasha Minerva Dumbledore. Your resident nine year old; strawberry blonde green eyed author. So long!**


End file.
